


Prison Break

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Phil sees them all like sons, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Techno see Dream like a brother, Self-Harm, Techno and Phil break Dream out of prison, Yay family dynamics!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Techno’s hands curled into fists, and Ranboo looked up at him knowingly. “You think Sam is responsible for this? That he was beating Dream while he was locked in that cell?” Phil nodded, lips pressed together into a tight line. Techno took a slow deep breath, exhaling it in a huff. “I’m going to murder him,” he promised the other two, who both nodded in understanding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 431





	Prison Break

The sirens from the prison screamed out, and Phil cursed under his breath. Techno gripped his sword tightly, glancing over at Dream, who Phil was holding. Neither of them would be able to fight- Dream being far too weak and possibly unconscious, and Phil having his arms full of the young adult. The winged man grit his teeth, and peered out from where they had broken into and out of the prison. “We’re gonna have to move quickly,” he muttered to Techno, who nodded. “Do you have everything you need to fight them off if we get caught?”

“Yeah,” Techno said, eyes skimming over his inventory, noting everything that he had as a list in the back of his mind. Potions, totems, pearls- everything was in order. “We just have to pray that it won’t come to that- Come on, they should still be  _ in  _ the prison. If we hurry, we can get into the nether before they come out.” Phil nodded, and the two men darted out of their hiding spot, rushing through the trees a fair distance away from the greater SMP to avoid being spotted. Phil led the way, Techno trailing slightly behind, watching out for anyone who might try to take Dream back to the prison. They made it to the temporary portal they’d set up for this unharmed, and Phil went through.

Once the other man was in the Nether, the piglin hybrid broke the portal down so there was no evidence of them having created it, and headed back into the SMP. With Dream safely in the other dimension, Techno wasn’t nearly  _ as  _ worried about being seen- though he still moved swiftly to avoid sticking around the area for too long. He stepped through the portal by the Community House, and let out a relieved breath as he entered the Nether.

__________

Dream was laid out on the couch when Techno arrived at his house. Phil had stripped the prison outfit off of him, replacing it with soft pajama pants. Ranboo was sat next to Phil, handing him requested items as the older man carefully worked on patching up the wounds on Dream’s chest. “What’s the damage?” Techno asked, coming to stand behind both of them so he could peer over their heads and watch them work.

Phil hesitated for a moment before reaching over and lifting Dream’s arm for Techno to see. He didn’t say anything- but Techno didn’t need an explanation for what he was looking at as he took in the sight of the line of cuts. He swallowed roughly, a queasy feeling filling his stomach and chest. Phil let the arm drop back to Dream’s side, and returned to the slash across the blonde’s abdomen. “...I think it’s safe to assume that Sam- or maybe some of the visitors are responsible for these,” Phil said quietly, gesturing to Dream’s chest. “I can only imagine what other damages they’ve done to him that were erased by death or healing pots…”

Techno’s hands curled into fists, and Ranboo looked up at him knowingly. “You think Sam is responsible for this? That he was  _ beating  _ Dream while he was locked in that cell?” Phil nodded, lips pressed together into a tight line. Techno took a slow deep breath, exhaling it in a huff. “I’m going to  _ murder _ him,” he promised the other two, who both nodded in understanding. Techno was known for his protective streak- it came as no surprise to either of them that he felt the same about Dream. The admin had wormed his way into the hearts of all three men in the room, and now that he was being treated so unfairly? There would be hell to pay by their hands- the Blood God would be receiving the most wonderful of offerings. But until then they would stay here and make sure that Dream was safe, and recovered properly. 

____________

Two days passed before Dream woke- and there were two of them most  _ stressful  _ days of the three anarchists' lives. There was a constant underlying fear of  _ what if Dream never wakes up  _ or  _ what if the SMP comes out here looking for him _ ? Thankfully there were no unwanted visitors to their home, though Techno didn’t doubt that there would be or already was a search sent out to look for the former prisoner. But they could cross that bridge when they get to it- for now, making sure that Dream was alive and healthy was more important. 

Ranboo was the only one in the house when Dream woke up, the teen sitting at his bedside quietly reading when the other man started to shift around. The enderman hybrid sat up, waiting and watching silently as Dream’s eyes slowly opened. He turned, making eye contact with Ranboo, and for a moment the two of them stared at each other. Then, his presence registered in Dream’s head, and the man  _ lost  _ it. He scrambled backwards on the bed, breath hitching as he started to hyperventilate. “Woah-” Ranboo was on his feet in an instant, backing away from the blonde with his hands up. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Dream’s gaze jumped around the room, taking in his surroundings as Ranboo spoke. “You aren’t in the prison anymore- we’re at Techno’s house. They broke you out, you don’t have anything to fear here, okay? It’s alright, don’t worry,” Ranboo soothed, and slowly Dream’s breathing returned to normal.

“I’m… free?” Dream asked quietly, voice scratchy and quite, as if it would hurt him to speak any louder than that… which if Ranboo thought about it, it probably would. He didn’t remember  _ much  _ about his prison visit- but he knew the conditions weren’t great. The hybrid nodded, and in an instant there were tears pooling in Dream’s eyes. “I’m not- this isn't fake? I’m really…” Ranboo stepped forward, arms opened, and Dream threw himself into the hug without hesitation. 

They stayed there, holding each other, until Techno and Phil arrived. Both of them were given teary hugs as well, before Phil had Techno and Ranboo leave so he could take care of some of Dream’s  _ other  _ wounds that he didn’t think the blonde would want everyone seeing. Both of the boys left, heading back downstairs. They stepped outside, and as soon as the door was shut behind them Techno turned to face Ranboo. “I’m heading to the SMP to kick Sam’s shit in- you can come if you want, I’m sure you want to get your own word in about this whole situation.” 

Ranboo blinked in surprise before smiling. “Yeah, I’m coming with,” he said, checking his inventory to make sure he had everything he needed. The two of them set up ender pearls in the statis chamber, sending a quick note to Phil’s communicator before heading out for the Nether portal. Were they going to give away that they were the ones who got Dream out? Yeah. Did either of them care in the  _ slightest _ ? Not one bit. In the name of revenge for their brother- the two of them were more than happy to be wanted criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
